Did You Ever Love Me?
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Mariah and Kai are a couple. Things happen and everything gets all wierd. KaixMariah, KaixRay


Did You Ever Love Me?  
  
"Talk", 'Thoughts', ~Setting Change~, ~*P.O.V.*~, ^Bitbeast talking to their owner^, /Phone conversation/, ~Who's singing what part/lyrics  
  
K.A: Ok. This story is basically about Mariah and....yeah. You'll just have to read and find out.  
  
I don't own beyblade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mariah has been dating Kai for a few weeks now. Both teams know and are happy for them but, kind of shock. First of all. They never thought that Kai would ever fall for someone and second. Mariah actually likes Kai and not Ray. Everybody thought Ray and Mariah were a perfect couple. But it seems that Mariah only care for Ray as a older brother and Ray just...cares.  
  
"I had a really wonderful time last night Ray. Kai is just so....sweet and romantic." Mariah said in a cheery voice. "I know what you mean." Ray said softly. "Did you just said something?" "What? Oh. No." "Are you sure?" "Yes. I'm really sure. I'm happy for you guys." "Thanks Ray. You're my bestest friend." Mariah said as she hug Ray. "You truly know how I feel about him. It's like...you have the same feelings for him as well." Mariah said as she pull away from Ray. "Yeah. I know what you mean." 'Seriously Mariah. I know what you mean.' Ray thought. "Well, I got to go to work now." "Since when did you work at night?" "A couple of days ago." "I see." "Well, see ya later Ray. Say hi so Kai-kun for me." Mariah said as she run off. "Sure. Whatever." Ray said as he walk away.  
  
By the time Ray went back to the hotel. It was already 9 at night. But when he got to their room. He found that no one was home. At least. That's what he thought.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm home alone. I wonder where everyone go?" Ray said to himself as he walk into the living room. Out of nowhere. Someone grab him from behind. "Ah!" Ray said shock.  
  
He heard the person giggle and he felt them lay their head on his shoulder. Slate hair brushing against his cheek. "It's just me Ray." "Kai. Don't scare me like that." "Sorry. It's just that I miss my kitten." Kai said as he pull away from Ray. Ray spun around and latch his arms around Kai's waist. "I miss you too." Ray said as he gave Kai quick kiss on the lips. "You went to see Mariah again?" "Yeah. You know. We shouldn't really hide this from her." "Now you're the one saying it. I told you that we should've told her from the beginning but you said no. Let's play around for a bit first." Kai said as he push Ray away and went over to sit on one of the couches. "I'm sorry koi. Don't be mad at me." Ray said as he went over to nuzzle beside Kai. Kai smile. He couldn't stay mad at his kitten long. "Ok. I forgive you. But on one condition." "Anything for you." "We have to go out. Now." "Ok. Hey. I'll take you to this bar. It's pretty cool. It's has great music and all." "OK. Let's go."  
  
Ray left a note for the others and left with Kai.  
  
~Wherever Mariah works~  
  
'hehe. I'm gonna bring Kai to this place one day. Hey, maybe I should bring him here tomorrow. Better yet. Everyone.' "Mariah! Get these drinks to table 9." the bar tendent said. "Sure thing boss." Mariah said as she went to grab the drinks and hand them over to the table teens. 'I just hope they don't mind me working here.' Mariah thought before she had to go back to delivering drinks.  
  
~Where Ray and Kai are~  
  
"Here we are. The Paradise Bar." Ray said. "This is the place?" Kai ask. "Yeah. Why? Is there something wrong?" "No. I just can't believe I never actually notice this bar before." "I don't know how you would not notice it." "Are you mocking me of my eye site?" "No. Of course not. Come on. Let's just go in." Ray said as he drag Kai in.  
  
~Where Mariah is~  
  
'This place is like almost pack. I wonder who else is going to come tonight.' Mariah thought as she look over to the entrance. All of a sudden she saw Kai and Ray. 'Oh my god. What is Kai-kun and Ray doing here? Oh man. I was hoping that I could bring them all here tomorrow. But Ray and Kai-kun is already here. Oh well. I'll surprise them by letting them see me working here. hehe.'  
  
~Over at Ray and Kai's table~  
  
"This place is pack with people." Kai whisper to Ray. "I know. A couple of nights ago. I came here and it was like empty almost." "Seriously?" "Yeah." "I wonder why that change." "No clue." "What would you gentlemens like?" a man ask. "A bottle of beer for me." Kai said. "Same here." Ray said. "Anything else?" the waitor ask. "Um..how bout some fries and chips." Ray said. "Alright. 2 bottles of beer, fries and chips. Coming right up." the man said as he walk away. "I hope no one we know is in this bar." Kai whisper to Ray. "Same here. Otherwise they might go tell Mariah about us." Ray whisper back. "Yeah. If Tyson saw us. He would go directly to Mariah and tell her everything." "I know ay. He has such a big mouth. I wonder how Max cope with him." "No one actually knows that one. No one knows."  
  
~Over to Mariah~  
  
'They're sitting at table 7. I hope I don't go anywher near there just yet. Just a little bit later. Then I'll go there and see Kai-kun. hehe. Concentrate on your work for now Mariah. We dont want to get fired now do we?'  
  
~Ray and Kai~  
  
A while later. Their orders came and they ate and listen to the music playing.  
  
"This place is a great hang out." Kai said as he lay his head on Ray's shoulder. "I know. Hey, we should bring the guys here. You know. We could chill and hang." Ray said. "Yeah. Maybe we could tell them about us too. Then we go tell Mariah." "Maybe. Maybe not." "Ray. We have to tell her. I don't wanna keep playing around. She has real feelings for me, but I don't have any for her. It's just really wierd being with her instead of you." "Awww. Don't worry. We'll tell her soon then." "Sorry to inturupt. But would you guys want anything else?" the man said. "Yeah. 2 more bottles of beer." Kai said. "Alright." the waitor said as he leave. "We better tell her soon." Kai said. "We will and we'll seal that with a kiss." Ray said as he lean down to capture Kai's lips. The 2 instantly started to battle for dominance.  
  
~Over to Mariah~  
  
"Mariah. 2 bottles of beer for table 7." the bar tender said. "Sure thing." Mariah said as she pick up the 2 bottles. 'OK. Now I can go see Kai-kun and talk to him for a bit. hehe. This is going to be something he least expected.' Mariah thought as she headed over to their table.  
  
But when she near their table. She stare in horror at what she saw. 'This can't be. It can't be. Ray and my Kai? Together? What's going on? This so can't be happening.' Mariah thought as she kept watching.  
  
But it has happen. Reality hit her real hard. Ray and her Kai was together. A couple. Then who was she? Someone to toy around with?  
  
Mariah couldn't keep standing there and watch. She had to get away.  
  
"Mariah. Are you going to give those bottles to table 7?" a man ask. "No. You give it to them. I'm leaving. I'm not feeling too well." Mariah choke out as she shove the bottles into the man's hands and she ran off. The man stood there a bit confuse at what just happen. But he shrug it off and gave the bottles to table 7.  
  
A little while. Near midnight. Ray and Kai left to go back to the hotel. When they got back. Everyone was asleep. At there beds.  
  
"Well, we better call it a night too." Kai said as he gave Ray a quick kiss on the lips. "Yep. We better. We sure drank a lot tonight." "I know. I'm getting kind of dizzy. So I'm just gonna go to bed." Kai said as he lay in his bed. "Night Ray." "Night Kai." Ray said as he shut off the lights and went to bed as well.  
  
~Mariah's room~  
  
Mariah cried into her pillow. She couldn't believe what happen tonight. "Why did he toy around with me like that? Why did he pretend it all? Why did he want to bring me so much pain? Why?" ^Don't cry Mariah. There is plenty of other guys out there.^ 'But I don't want another guy. I want Kai and only Kai.' ^What's so great about him?^ 'Do you want me to start or rather not?' ^I think. Rather not.^ 'Did he ever love me? Do you think he ever love me Galux?' ^I don't know. He hides it too well.^ 'He is the ice prince after all.' ^Yeah. He is.^ 'I wanna be left alone right now Galux.' ^Alright. Remember. You can always talk to me Mariah.^ 'I know.'  
  
Galux smile at Mariah then broke off there connection. Mariah thought about the little conversation they had. Then got up and went over to her desk. Pull out some paper and pen. Then, she got writing.  
  
~The next day around noon~  
  
Ray pick up the phone and dial the White Tiger's hotel room and Lee pick up.  
  
/Hello./ /Hi Lee. Me and the guys were all wondering if you would all like to hang and chill with us at this bar tonight?/ /Sure. Where is it?/ /Paradise Bar./ /Oh that bar we found. Ok. What time though?/ /Um....how bouw at 9./ /Alright. Oh. Mariah might not make it tonight./ /Why? Is something wrong?/ /It's just that's she's not feeling too well and she's been in her room all day./ /Alright. I hope she feels better soon./ /Yeah. Well, got to go. See ya later./ /See ya./ Ray said and he hung up.  
  
"Are they coming?" Tyson ask. "Yeah. But Mariah might not make it though." Ray said. "Aww. You should go and see your girlfriend Kai. See what's wrong with her." Max said as he nudge Kai's arm. "I guess. But if she's sick then I should let her rest. Maybe by tonight she'll be ok. Then she'll come and hang with us." Kai said. "Well, we have a whole afternoon to waste. Let's start by eating lunch and see what else there is to do." Max said. "Sure." they all said. "I like the way you think Maxie." Tyson said as he went over to Max. "Thank you Ty. Now give me a piggy back ride!" Max demanded. "Ok. Hop on." Tyson said as he kneel a bit lower so Max could get on. Max smile and jump on Tyson's back which made Tyson nearly fell over. "Off we go!" Max shouted as he pointed at the door.  
  
~That night at Paradise Bar~  
  
"Where are they?" Tyson said. "They're coming. Geez, don't you have any patients Tyson?" Ray said. "Yes. I do. But they're taking forever to get here." Tyson whined. "It has only been 3 minutes Ty." Max said while playfully hitting Tyson. "Ow. Max. That hurts." Tyson lied. "It did? Are you serious?" Max said a bit worry. Tyson nodded. "Awww. I'm sorry Ty. I won't do that ever again." Max said as hug Tyson. "I was just kidding Max. I was just playing around." Tyson laugh. "I know. I was just playing around too." Max smile. "Hey guys. Sorry that we're late." Lee said as he took a seat. "Where's Gary and Kevin?" Ray ask. "They went somewhere. No clue where though." Lee said. "And Mariah?" Kai ask. "She's coming a bit later. She said she has something to do first." Lee said. "Does she know where this place is though?" Max ask. "Yeah. She said she has been here several times." Lee said.  
  
They order and waited. Finally Mariah arrive at 10 with a couple of her girl pals. "Hi guys." she said happily and went over to sit beside Kai. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat right beside him. "Hi." the guys said. "Who's the ladies?" Ray ask. "Just some of my girl pals." Mariah said. "I'm Daisy." Daisy said. "And I'm Hilary." Hilary said. "And I'm Tasha." Tasha said. "Nice ta meet you guys." the guys said. "You guys don't need to introduce yourselves. They already know all of you." Mariah said. "So you feeling better?" Kai ask. "Oh yeah. A bit soar here and there. But other then that. Just fine." Mariah said. "That's good." Kai said while sneaking a glance at Ray. "What were you guys doing all day?" Tyson ask. "I just basically hang around the hotel. Nothing better to do." Lee said as he cross his arms. "I had something to do with my girl pals." Mariah said. "But I thought you were sick?" Max ask. "I was. But around 1. I felt a bit better and decided to go out." Mariah said.  
  
A guy walk up to the stage. "Good evening people. We have a live performance tonight. They'll perform whenever they have their equipment ready." the guy said then he walk off the stage.  
  
"We're gonna go set up the stuff." Daisy said. "Ok." Mariah said. The girls then grab their things and took them to the stage to set up. "So when are you guys performing?" Kai ask. "Not yet. At maybe 10:30." Mariah said as she lay her head on Kai's shoulder. "Do you know how much I love you Kai- kun?" "No." "Well, I'll tell you. More then words can describe and it would hurt so much....to break up with you." "What do you mean?" "You'll see."  
  
Everyone was confuse. Mariah just gave them a smile and took a drink of Kai's root beer. 'What does she mean? Is she planning something? Does she already know about us?' both Ray and Kai thought. "Hey Maxie. What do you think is going on around here?" Tyson whispers to Max. "I don't know. We'll jsut have to wait and see." Max whispers back.  
  
Daisy and them finally got the systems all set up and Mariah went to join them. "Ok folks! I written this song and it's dedicated to my now ex boyfriend and ex best friend." Mariah shouted. "Ex? What the hell is she talking about?" the guys all said at once. "Hit it!" Mariah yell to her pals.  
  
Music started to form and now was blaring from the speakers.  
  
All~ Did, Did you ever love me, Did, Did you really love me, Did, Did you ever love me, Really love me? Did, Did you ever love me, Did, Did you really love me, Did, Did you ever love me, Really love me? Did, Did you ever love me, Did, Did you really love me, Did, Did you ever love me, Really love me? Mariah~ "Ha, My everything you were my world, For you I do almost anything, Just to make you happy, Baby, Gave all my heart, Gave all my time, My faith in you had me so blind, Never saw the heart becoming. Did you, Ever really love me, Playing with my feelings, You really should have let me go." Mariah sang as she moves to the music. Daisy~ Did you ever really love me? Mariah~ Did you, Ever really love me? Daisy, Hilary, Tasha~ Love me? Mariah~ Kept me in the darkness, Now I am the last to know, Did you really love me? Daisy, Hilary, Tasha~ Did, Did you ever love me, Did, Did you really love me, Did, Did you ever love me, Really love me? Mariah~ Although he claim to be my friend. Hilary~ My friend. Mariah~ My minds on another thing, It cut me like a knife so deeply. Tasha~ Deeply. Mariah~ He knew I was in love with you, Don't understand how he could do, What he did was mild sweetly. Hilary~ Did you really love me? Mariah~ It was bad enough to be deceive by you. Tasha~ By you. Mariah~ But also by a friend, The friendship I thought was true. Tasha, Daisy, Hilary~ Did you, Ever really love me. Mariah~ Love me? Tasha, Hilary, Daisy~ Playing with my feelings, You really should have let me go. Mariah~ Did you ever love me? Tasha, Hilary, Daisy~ Did you, Ever really love me, Mariah~ Love me? Tasha, Hilary, Daisy~ Kept me in the darkness, Now I am the last to know, Did you really love me? Mariah~ How could love be so cruel, How can life be so cruel Daisy~ How can life be so cruel? Mariah~ What you did was so uncool, Baby Hilary~ Why you brought me so much pain? Tasha~ Why you brought me so much pain Mariah~ You won't play me like a game Tasha, Hilary, Daisy~ Did you, Ever really love me, Playing with my feelings, You really should have let me go.Did you ever love me? Did you, Ever really love me, Love me? Kept me in the darkness, Now I am the last to know, Did you really love me? Did you, Ever really love me, Playing with my feelings Mariah~ With my best friend Tasha, Hilary, Daisy~ You really should have let me go Mariah~ You got me wondering baby Tasha, Hilary, Daisy~ Did you ever love me? Mariah~ Why you cheated? Tasha, Hilary, Daisy~ Did you, Ever really love me, Love me? Kept me in the darkness, Now I am the last to know, Did you really love me? Did, Did you ever love me, Did, Did you really love me, Mariah~ Did, Did you ever love me, Really love me?  
  
The music stop and the crowd was in a uproar. Over at the table where the guys were. They were all kind of....shock. Not because Mariah and her friends played and sang so well. It's because they didn't get it. Kai and Ray figure out that she must have known but the others were in a major lost.  
  
"What the heck does she mean guys?" Tyson ask. "Yeah. What's going on?" Max ask. "Well...." Before Kai or Ray could answer. Mariah and her friends came over and took their seats. Everyone was silence and it was Kai who broke it. "How you'd known?" Kai fired the quiestion at her. "I work here. I saw you guys came here last night and kind of start making out. I was gonna surprise you 2, but you guys ended up surprising me." Mariah said as she took a sip from her drink. "Then why did you fake around like that? You acted like there was nothing wrong at all?" Ray ask. "I don't know. I just felt like it." Mariah said. "Ok. Hold on. Now, Ray and Kai are like together or something?" Lee ask. "Yeah." Mariah said. "So, that means you and Kai are like offically over?" Max ask. "Yeah." Mariah answer. "Since when?" Tyson ask.  
  
Everyone just stare at Tyson.  
  
"Yesterday. Haven't you been listening Ty?!" Max ask. "Yeah, but I got kind of lost since more food came." Everyone roll their eyes and Max just giggle at Tyson. "Oh. You're so funny." Max said as he slap Tyson on the back. "Anyways, I hope you 2 will be happy and I wish you guys a sucessful relationship." Mariah said as she stood up. "Where are you going?" Kai ask. "I'm just gonna go out with my friends and we're just gonna hang." Mariah said. "Well, thanks. Bye." Ray ask. "Bye." Mariah wave and left with her friends. "That was a harsh way for her to find out. No wonder she was so upset." Lee said. "Yeah we know." Ray said. "Since when did you guys hook up?" Max ask. "Uh....just a few days later after me and Mariah were a couple." Kai said. "Why you cheat on her?" Tyson ask. "I was gonna tell her but it was all Ray's fault." Kai said and pointed to Ray. "Well, let's not talk about this anymore. Let's just hang and have a good time." Lee said as he lean back on his chair.  
  
Hours later. They all left the bar. The Bladebreakers went inside their hotel room and found a note on the coffee table. Max went over to pick it up. "Who's it for Max?" Tyson ask as he went over to him. "It's for Kai." Max said.  
  
Kai look at Max and went over to take the letter. He look at it and then went inside his room. "Who do you think it's from?" Tyson ask. "Don't know. But I'm gonna find out." Ray said as he went into the room he and Kai share. Ray went inside and shut the door behind him. He walk over to Kai, who was sitting on his bed still reading the letter. He wrap his arms around Kai's waist and lay his head on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Who is the letter from Kai?" Ray said. "Mariah." "Mariah? What does it say?" Kai gave the letter to Ray and Ray grab it and start reading it quickly. "What on earth? Where do you think she went?" "I don't know. She probably left with her friends." "I'm gonna call Lee and tell him."  
  
Just before Ray reach the phone, it rang. Ray pick it up and spoke into it quickly. "Hello." "Ray. It's me." "Lee. Do you know about Mariah yet?" "Yeah. She left me a note. I can't believe she is doing this!" "We can't believe it either." There was silence on both ends. "Well, we can't do anything about it now. She's long gone." "Yeah. Whatever reason she left was a pretty good reason to her." "Yeah. Well, I got to go now. Bye Kon." "Bye." Ray hung up and look at Kai. "Do you think we were the reason that she left?" Ray ask. "I don't know. Maybe or maybe not. We will never know until we see her again." Kai said as he stare out into the starless sky. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whatcha all think? Review and tell me! 


End file.
